Telecommunications service providers may use a messaging handler, or backbone, that enables secure, reliable, and rapid transport of data and messages across applications, systems, and services of the telecommunications service provider. Conventionally, a messaging product may allow for applications to retrieve messages that are in queue by methods such as first-in-first-out, priority sorted order, or by the specific message or message correlation identifier but do not provide a way to retrieve messages that fit a specific priority, message creation time, or concurrent delivery of messages.